The Letter
by Spazychick
Summary: Rachel kisses Percy, and not the other way around, and Annabeth sees it. She's mad, heart-broken, and leaves. How will they both handle losing the one they love. Percabeth! Rated T just in case, Enjoy!
1. Excessive Tears

**A/N: Ok, do not be stupid, I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!!! You should know that, but if you are stupid and think that I'm lying... DO YOU THINK RICK RIORDAN'S SCREEN NAME WOULD BE SPAZYCHICK!?!?!?!??!?!?! anyhoo... enjoy reading!**

I could feel the sunlight warming my face as I lay streached out on my bunk. I was still tried, even though I went to bed early last night, but then again, I was always tired no adays. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and wiped the tear off my cheek. I was used to it now, falling asleep wrying, waking up crying. I had fallen into a rythem this summer, although it was not a pleasent one.

I felt under my mattress, and pulled out the letter. The letter I had written, on the day my heart was broken. And I remember it so well.

_The sun was setting on Percy's 16th birthday. So many things had happend that day. We had defeated Kronos and his army, saved the world, Percy almost became a god. So many things that gave me confidence, enough confidence to finally tell him how I feel._

_I saw him in the dining pavillion. I was at the bottom of the hill, looking at his back, but I could tell he was looking at the water. I steped forward, starting what I knew would be the hardest thing in my life. Thoughts contradicting my choise to tell him swirled around in my mind, but I pushed them back. He must like me, I thought, He gave up immortality for me... I was so confident... and then, Rachel sat down next to him._

_I faltered for a moment. I saw Percy look at her and smile his lopsided grin, a grin I always thought he'd saved just for me. Snap out of it! I thought, They're just friends. But as I saw their lips meet, I knew they weren't. I had always thought that we were perfect for each other, and every camper at Camp Half-Blood would say the same thing. My eyes started to leak, tears of pain, dissapointment, hatred, and regret. Regret that I'd ever thought that Percy Jackson liked me. _

_At that moment, I knew I couldn't watch my heart be torn to bits anymore, and I turned and ran all the way back to my cabin. Everyone was down at the campfire tending to the hurt, so I was all alone. I was so angery at myslef. Angry with Rachel for being prettier, and smarter, and confident enough to tell Percy first. Angry at Seaweed Brain for choosing her over me. And angry at myself for ever thinking that damn Persues Jackson could have liked me as more then a sparring partner._

_I sat down at my desk, and pulled out a sheet of paper._

My Dear Percy,

If you are reading this, it must be the last day of camp. You're probably excited, you get to see you mom agian, hang out with all you mortal friends, and sppend time with Rachel. I want you to know that I'm not staying. I'm going to San Francisco to live with my family. I just wanted you to know that, I love you. I think I've loved you ever since Mount St. Helens, and it's grown. And now, my love has grown so much that I had to share the burrden, or it would overtake me. And I know you've chosen Rachel, and I won't get it you way, but I'm not going to stick around and watch. So, goodbye, you won't have to deal with anymore. Goodbye for good.

Your Friend,

Annabeth Chase

_I was crying all while writting this letter, and I knew it would have tear stains on it, but I didn't care. I stopped caring when I saw Rachel kiss Percy, and Percy kiss back._

_I had slipped that letter under my mattress, and I hadn't moved it since the day I put it there. I stopped talking to Percy, mostly just hung out in my cabin, or with Clarisse (we had become suprisingly good friends) and waited for the day I could leave this plave, and Percy, behind._

* * *

So here I am, laying on my back, staring at the letter I would have to give to Percy. But I knew I couldn't do it. I was a coward. So when Chiron came at 7:00 to tell my that my dad was here, I gathered up my things, and as we were walked toward the pine, I slipped him the letter.

"Would you give this to Percy once I'm gone..." Crap! He's gonna wonder why I can't do it. "Umm. I would do it myself, but I don't want to wake him."

"Of course, my dear. I hope you have a good flight, and may the gods grant you a safe year." He said and smiled as I got into my dad's car.

"Thank you, and goodbye." I knew knew may never see him again, since I was never comming back, but the smile on his face as we drove off, lead on that he knew my permenant departure was comming.

All throughout the drive, I tried not to think of Percy, but I couldn't help it. Would he even care that I left, I mean... he had Rachel, but would he miss his ex-best friend. Probably not.

I slept through the plane ride, and I drept of Percy... and woke up with tears on my face.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! R&R, and I'll post another chapter soon enough! Peace out! =P**


	2. Bad Timing

**AN- Hello, sorry it took me a while to write this. Blame school! So anyway... I don't PJO (and if you though i did... you need therepy) I wanted to thank**** Clara Fonteyn for the idea! You're the bomb!  
**

Percy's POV:

Annabeth's letter makes me feel so terrible that I can't move. I have been sitting at the beach for the last 3 hours, and hadn't changed positions once. How could Annabeth ever believe that I'd pick Rachel over her? I've always liked her, as more then a friend, but I thought she was completely indifferent. And now, she was gone, because of Rachel… and because of me.

The horn sounded, signaling all the campers to return to their cabins. I knew that I couldn't stay out here all night, so, not wanted to get eaten by the harpies, I headed for my cabin. I pushed open my door, and collapsed on my bunk, so tired, that I didn't even bother changing.

* * *

After breakfast I decided to go see Chiron. Maybe he had some news about Annabeth, and I really wanted some good news, so I headed up to the main house. It was as pretty was ever, white with blue trim.I looked through all the rooms, but Chiron wasn't there. He's probably with the Stoll brothers, Travis and Conner. They recently thought that I would be funny to TP the Big House, inside and out.

I stepped out onto the porch, looking over the camp ground I'd learned to love over these past years. It made me sad the Annabeth was no longer here with me. I felt like something was missing. Like the sun didn't shine quite as brightly as it used to, when she was still here.

A familiar voice brought me out of my daydream. "I need to see Chiron, could you go find him." "Was that a statement or a question, because I couldn't really tell…" I teased, turning around. My heat leapt when I saw who it was, and the face surrounded by mist froze too. Annabeth's startled face looked back at me.

"Annabeth… It's so good to see you!" I cried, with genuine joy. It felt like forever since I'd last saw her, even though she left yesterday. "How are you?… Where are you? I've missed you so much!" I tried to say everything I wanted to ask her, before she hung up. During my sudden flood of questions, unknown to me but plainly obvious to Annabeth, Rachel ran up behind me. I saw Annabeth's face change, and I knew something was making her sad and angry, but mostly sad. I knew immediately what was wrong when I felt Rachel kiss my cheek.

I tried to push her away before Annabeth left, but I was too late. "Just tell Chiron I landed and I'm all settled back home." she snapped, and hung up.

I pushed Rachel away. "What is wrong with you!" and yelled, "You know I don't like you, and that I never have! You know I care about Annabeth! Why would you do that to me!?" I was so angry, I couldn't make out any more words.

"But she's gone. She left you, snd from the sound of it… she's not coming back." Rachel said defiantly.

"Well, I'm going to fix this. And you stay out of my life from now on. I'm done with you." I said, and stormed off.

* * *

I found Chiron supervising the clean up of the Apollo cabin (someone, and I think we all know who, decided it would be funny to spray paint the entire thing black) while trying to avoid the raining arrows produced by the vandalized cabin, that we aimed at a constantly moving Travis and Conner.

When I got to him, he wasn't in the best mood, but I knew this couldn't wait. "Chiron…" I started.

"You're going to ask to leave camp and go bring back Annabeth aren't you." He said. "No… NO Conner, get back here with those fireworks! Get back here… uh. Go ahead Percy, but Iris message me when you get there. COME BACK HERE, NOW!!" He started to go after Conner. "Good luck" he called after me. "No, wait. SOMEONE HIDE THE MATCHES!"

I smiled, and after feeling my face hurt, I realized that I hadn't done that all day. I sighed, and prayed to the gods that she would listen to me before she ran me through with her knife. I may be invulnerable, but it would still hurt like Hades.

I ran to my cabin to get my backpack, and the headed toward the pine tree. When I reached the crest of the hill I looked back. It was weird to be leaving here by myself. Usually, Annabeth would be by my side. I made a silent promise to myself. _I will not return alone._

I knew that I would keep that promise to myself. I had to.

* * *

**I hoped you like it. R&R! It makes the world go round!! Peace!**


	3. Moving Forward

**Hey you guys! I'm soooooo sorry that it took me so long to update! Blame my teachers. But, a new semester has started and I have easy classes so, hopefully, I'll be able to update more often! (I sais "I hope" so don't hold me to it)**

**Anyhoo, just an fyi- "I AM NOT RICK!!! I'm a girl... put the puzzle pieces together! **

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in" I said, my voice cracking twice. My dad walked into my bedroom.

It was full of clutter. There was drafting paper on the ground, pencils strewn across my desk, and books stacked all over the place.

When I last left this place, I had gotten into a fight with my parents right beforehand and stormed out. I didn't bother to clean up my room then, and I didn't care now.

When I got home 2 days ago, it was late, so all I really did was dump my stuff on the ground and go to sleep. I was so tired that I didn't even dream, which is a miracle for any demi-god. It was great, not thinking about anything, my mind blank. But all good things had to come to an end.

So here I am, at 3 o' clock in the afternoon, sitting on my bed, trying to read my book, but I wasn't focusing very well. I had been on the same sentence for the past 10 minutes.

I just couldn't concentrate. It was partly because of my ADHD, but it also had to do with… something, or more like someone, else. I just couldn't pay attention. My mind kept flitting back a forth between what had happened at camp, and what was probably happening now.

My mind played out what could be going on, but every scenario it came up with ended the same way. Percy and Rachel were together and happy, and I was all alone.

My bed suddenly dipped a little. I jumped, only to realize that my dad had just sat down on it.

"Honey, are you ok?" he asked, and felt my forehead. "Are you sick or something? Is that why you wanted to come home?"

My dad had been dropping hints and asking little questions, trying to get me to tell him why I wanted to come home early. I had been crying pretty hard when I called him, so he didn't need a huge explanation to come pick me up. But now that some time had passed, he was starting to get a little worried.

I hoped, for my sanity's sake, that he would either give up soon or find out from somebody else. But I wasn't going to talk about it with him. He just wouldn't understand.

Ever since my dad met Percy 2 years ago He always asked me if the two of us were dating. He wouldn't get it, if I talked to him about what was going on. He'd just say 'that can't be true,' or 'you should have asked him sooner.'

My dad just kept on talking, "…blah…blah…" that was all I heard from him. He had no idea that I was barely listening. "Blah… about Percy?"

I blinked. "What did you just say?" I asked, completely out of my head now and clinging to what he was saying.

"I asked if this was about Percy." He said, softer this time. I could tell that the look on my face told him that he'd hit home.

I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. It was as if I was trying to make myself as small as possible. As if I was trying to get away from the topic I knew I couldn't discuss.

My dad put his arm around me, "It'll be ok…" he said softly. "He'll come around." But I knew that wasn't true. Percy wasn't the kind of person to take things lightly. When he was in, he was all in. He had picked Rachel over me, and he wouldn't be leaving her, at least anytime soon. I felt like I was sinking.

My dad's pep talk had made me feel even worse. "Please, just go away." I said softly. "I don't want to talk." He nodded his head, he knew he couldn't win an argument with me, and walked out, leaving me alone.

I looked around my room for something to stop me from thinking. There were things to occupy my hands, but not my head. And I couldn't think about… him… anymore. I'd done enough of that today.

I looked out my window, and the as the sun hit my face, suddenly, something inside me just snapped.

I changed into my sweats and running shoes, grabbed my iPod and ran out the door. My dad just stared at me.

"I'm going for a run!" I called to him. I didn't realize until later why he was staring. I was smiling. I was moving past the depression phase. I was moving forward.

* * *

I was running hard, and after 3 laps around my neighborhood, the sun was setting. I was ready to call it quits and walk to the nearby lake and relax, I didn't really want to be home for dinner.

I started sprinting towards the water, calculating that if I kept up my current rate of speed, I would get there in 2 ½ minutes, when a rock found it's way under my feet and I came crashing to the ground.

I lay on the ground, ignoring the sun in my eyes, trying to catch my breath. A shadow suddenly passed over me, blocking out the sun. I couldn't tell who it was since the sun had momentarily blinded me, but as my eyes adjusted, I stared into the face of the person who had caused me so much pain.

I didn't even feel the blood run down my leg.

* * *

**R&R please!! I'll love you forever! (ok, that's not true, but please review) it's not that hard, click on the box and type some stuff**

**Peace**


	4. Wishing For Reality

**HOLA!!! So, I just want to apologize for not updating in FOREVER!!! Blame my teachers (no seriously, please go throw tomatoes at them!) They all decided to give me projects at the same time. Stupid people. **

**Anyway, I don't own PJO. If I did, there'd be more Percabeth fluff and shirtless Percy throughout the whole thing. Pity I don't own it. Aw well**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy's POV

The plane ride had been torture. It was 6 hours of hell. All I could think about was Annabeth. I had to talk to her and explain what had actually happened. If I didn't talk to her soon, she'd be so set in her mind, not even fact would bring her around. She was so stubborn that way.

I smiled when I thought of her like that. She was so smart, but if anyone tried to prove her wrong, they were dead meat.

I fell asleep halfway through the plane ride and I dreamed of Annabeth. In my dream, everything was alright. We were sitting on the dock at camp, and Annabeth was smiling. She seemed so different from the last time I saw her. We were holding hands. It seemed so real, I wanted it to be real. We leaned in…

The jolt of the plane hitting the tarmac woke me with a jolt.

After I got off the plane, I hailed a cab. I gave the driver Annabeth's address. As we got closer and closer to her house, I started to worry. I had just been on a 6 hour plane ride to see someone who probably hated me. I had brought nothing with me, and I had no idea how to get back.

I told that guy to drop me off a few blocks from her house. After I paid him, I started walking in the general direction of Annabeth's house. I saw a lake, and knew that at least I was going in the right direction.

I started to plan in my head what I would say to her, but everything I came up with sounded cheesy and stupid. 'I really am a Seaweed Brain.' I thought, laughing to myself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a runner sprinting towards me. Then, she tripped and fell really hard on the ground. I hurried up to see if she was alright. As I got closer, I started to see the slender body and long blonde hair.

The runner looked up at me with her startlingly gray eyes. I froze. Taking in the moment. Barley registering the pool of red slowly expanding on the ground

* * *

**Hey! Look, I know this chapter's really short, but don't worry. I'm planning to put out another chapter today. This just seemed like a good place to stop. R&R and I'll get another chapter out today as long as my rents don't cathc me doing this instead of my homework! **

**Peace**


	5. The Promise

Hola! I told you I'd be back today!!! And sorry I finished at the same spot as before, I just really wanted to write that part from both sides.

**And for ****UnidentifiedHalfBlood397 I hope this makes your day better!!!!**

**Ooh, and fyi- I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!!! I wish I did…and Logan Lerman… *head tilted to the side, goofy smile on face imagining how awesome life would be I did* "Snap Out Of It!!!!!" *sniff* I cannot dwell on what could have been *sniff* I love this chapter so enjoy *sniff* *excessive tears***

**=DDDDDDDD (the "spazy" part really is true)**

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I stared down at Annabeth. My mind had gone blank. I didn't know what to do. I was just standing above her. She was still on the ground and was a frozen as I was. Her face had so many emotions written on it. Shock, happiness, confusion, hurt, anger, pain…

The ADHD part of my brain was thinking about how weird we would look to anyone who was walking by.

I knew that it'd only been 3 days since I saw her at camp, but it felt like forever. I guess that's what it's like when you lose your best friend. Subconsciously, my mind dwelled on the last part of my thought. I never wanted to be just her best friend. Never, even when we first met. There was some part of me that wanted to be with her. And that part had been growing inside me, and it was now taking all of me up. I had to help her.

I reached down to help her up. She accepted me hand tentatively, as if she thought I was going to drop her. As if she had stopped trusting me.

When she was standing straight up, I let her go. Immediately, she fell towards me. I grabbed her and held her up. Even though it was at a weird and awkward time, it felt good to have her in my arms.

"Annabeth! Are you ok?" I was stammering to find the right words. She pushed me away, but I saw the pain take over her face.

"Help me over that bench." She said, pointing to an old wooden bench looking over the water. She leaned on me heavily on me and we walked over to the bench.

I set her down and sat down next to her. She looked away from me, and scooted over to the other end of the bench. Right before she turned he head, I saw the hurt overcome her face. I wasn't quite sure of the percentage, but I knew that part of the pain she was feeling was caused by me.

It hurt to think that. I never wanted her to be in pain. I hated myself for doing this to her. Causing that tortured look on her face.

"Annabeth…" I whispered, staring at me hands. My voice was barely audible, but I knew she heard me. "Please, I'm sorry. I didn't want to kiss her. I swear she kissed me. And I know I should have pulled away faster, but I was taken by surprise. And, I didn't know what to do, and… I'm so sorry." I knew I was rambling, but I had to say everything I needed to before she stopped me.

I looked up, at her, praying to all the gods, even Athena, though I knew she'd give me hell for it later, that she would forgive me. Annabeth turned toward me, her face completely blank.

My heart sank down to my stomach. I stood up without a word. As I turned to leave, I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh my GODS what is wrong with you people!?!"

We both turned to see Clarisse (via Iris message) staring at us with her mouth open. "What are you…?" I started but she interrupted me.

"You, shut up! Now, Silena made me promise before we left camp that if she didn't come back, I would have to make sure you guys got together. And I hate myself for making that promise, but I am not going to ignore her stupid last wish! So here it goes. Annabeth, it was Rachel's fault. I was standing right there and after Rachel kissed him, Kelp Face over there got all pissed and stormed off. So would you stop acting all mad at him when it wasn't his fault! And Percy! Stop being so scared! For gods sake, you defeated the Titan army… not well" she muttered. "But you did, and you're still afraid to ask out Annabeth! You're both in love with each other; why not grow a pair and DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!!!!"

Annabeth and I were both bright red, just staring at Clarisse.

"Well," she said in a triumphant tone, "I have done everything I can. The rest is up to you two. So if you two come back to camp not together, I swear to gods that I will hurt to so bad that you'll cry for Kronos!" She said, and waved her hand through the connection.

I swear, neither of us said anything for 5 minutes. When my face had gone back to its normal color, I looked over at Annabeth. Her face had lost most of its redness too, but it all came flooding back when she saw me staring.

"Well," I said slowly. "What now?"

She smiled at me and laughed, gods I missed that. "You are such a Seaweed Brain!" she said. And kissed me.

* * *

**CLIFFY!!!! So anyway, I'm thinking of starting an adventure off this story. Tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas for the plot, fill me in! That green button is there for a reason!!! Use it please!!**

**Peace**


End file.
